One Wild Ride
by KottaKitty
Summary: Alexander and his friends go to Yorktown Theme Park to have a fun day of thrill rides, but they end up discovering some other things along the way. A feel good fan fiction for the beautiful spring/summer we are having so far!


I wrote this fan fiction thanks to a lovely day myself and my best friend had in a park, the idea of Hamilton in a queue for something and just saying: _"I'm patiently waiting"_ over and over again and Burr just being like: " _wait for it._ " just had us wheezing with laughter! (it was funnier if you were there I swear!) Next thing we know we were talking about this AU and I've been writing it ever since!

Massive thank you to Gladepanther for not only helping to create this AU but for Beta reading it too! She's my right hand gal, I don't know what I'd do without her!

I hope you enjoy this feel good fanfic!

* * *

 **One Wild Ride**

Hamilton Theme Park Trip Modern AU

 _Hercules/Lafayette - Alexander/John - Aaron/Theodosia_

 **06:30**

The sun was still very low in the sky, only just rising and spreading its light to the waking world. Two cars pulled in to the vast parking lot one after another. They weren't the first there but they were at least guaranteed to be some of the first people in the park. Car doors opened almost in unison- two got out of the first car and three out of the second. Their shoes made quiet crunching sounds as they walked on the graveled ground towards the grand gates of the _York Town Theme Park_.

It was so early still the air had a cool, almost calming chill to it.

The reason it was only " _almost"_ calming was simply because it's hard to be calm when Alexander Hamilton is furiously trying to plan the perfect route around a theme park. There is so much to take into account, what rides will get longer queues later in the day, who will have the stomach for certain rides and who won't, timing snack breaks so perfectly that they never stop for more than ten minutes maximum.

"Alexander you must relax. How do you expect yourself to have fun if you're going to stress yourself out so much they won't let you on the roller coasters because of your blood pressure." Lafayette joked casually as he walked next to his childhood friend.

"My blood pressure is completely normal, what isn't normal is the layout of this place!" Alex exclaimed "How are we supposed to go on everything in just one day?"

"Well you got us up early enough for it- I think we have more than enough time." John Laurens yawed from behind the pair, he looked like he was about to fall asleep standing.

The tallest of their friend group, Hercules Mulligan, gently nudged Laurens with his elbow "Its your own fault for staying up studying, can't you ever take a break?"

"I'm taking a break today aren't I?" John stated sharply and folded his arms, he wasn't really a morning person on the best of days.

"It's not like you didn't take a ridiculous amount of convincing." Lafayette looked over his shoulder at the shorter man, a knowing smirk tugging at his lips.

John went to defend himself but was cut off by Hamilton "He works hard so he can play harder Laf. Leave him alone." Hamilton makes brief eye contact with Laurens who smiles at him. Alex suddenly feels uncharacteristically shy and turns back to face the theme park entrance.

The four of them join one of the small queues forming.

" _Wait… four?"_ Hamilton thinks looking around.

He spots Aaron Burr tailing far behind the rest of the group. He'd made it pretty clear he didn't want to go but Alex had managed to convince him- Burr needed to unwind _a lot_. He somehow stayed later at work later than Hamilton almost every day, and Hamilton does at least an extra two hours.

"Burr quit dragging your feet." Alex calls out.

Burr goes no faster, but he does eventually arrive. "I see no point in rushing in to something I'm being forced into."

"But you're here now. Might as well enjoy it." Alex shrugs.

"If I enjoy today I'll buy you a drink." Burr rolls his eyes.

"I'll hold you to that." Alex laughs.

" _Hello and welcome to York Town Theme Park. We hope you have a wonderful day. Be sure to have fun on all our rides, they'll turn your world upside down!"_

 **07:00**

The Park opened, and people filtered in one by one getting their passes scanned. Once all five of them were in Alex quickly started ushering his group towards the biggest ride.

"Calm down Alex!" Laurens said as he almost tripped over himself.

"If we want to ride The Shot at least twice before the queue is two hours long we need to hurry!" Alex urged, not letting up his pace "I'm not throwing away my shot."

Lafayette and Hercules were slightly behind basically pushing Aaron.

 **07:15**

They made it in record time to the other side of the park, and had already been on their first ride of The Shot. The ride is extreme to say the least. At its highest point the roller coaster is 8,133 feet tall, travels at a top speed of 120 mph and has two corkscrews, three cobra rolls and five dive loops (that's not even all of it).

Each member of the group had different reactions to such a brutal ride so early in the morning.

Alexander Hamilton thought himself quite the thrill seeker though he was only _just_ tall enough to ride the rides. He'd worn shoes with an elevated platform today- just in case. He loved the rush of adrenaline that pulsed through his blood thanks to roller coasters and other thrill rides. Hitting the highest point on a ride before the drop made him feel absolutely on top of the world, and being there with his closest friends made the feeling even more exhilarating than he could possibly fathom.

John Laurens was more than a little bit scared of some of the bigger rides. Getting in to a roller coaster harness would make a very uncomfortable mix of nervous energy and dread settle in his stomach. But these anxieties only made him want to ride more, fight back against his own worries and feel the rush of the G-force. He automatically grabbed on to Alexander's hand when the ride was about to drop, looking for support. Although it happened fast. John was sure he saw Alex smile at him before they fell.

Lafayette lived for rides. He often joked: "If there isn't a ninety-nine point nine percent risk of death, then what the point in riding?". He was the one to gather everyone together for this trip, where he'd held a season pass to the theme park for so long he'd gotten a voucher for fifty percent off ticket prices for four of his close friends. Lafayette now considered most of the rides at the theme park tame, but The Shot never failed to excite him.

Hercules Mulligan didn't do rides, he suffered with pretty bad motion sickness. He paid his entry fee just to spend time with friends and watch them have fun. That is all he wanted. Hercules had taken his friend's bags off them, found a nice spot on a wall where he could sit and watch the rides and greet his friends when they were done, and laugh at them when they were dizzy and their legs had gone to jelly, of course.

Aaron Burr. Hates. Rides. They make him scared to the point where he sweats just looking at a ride brochure. But he couldn't tell the others that. Hamilton and Lafayette loved rides, John was the youngest so they let him off for being more frightened and Hercules was just too cool to ridicule. If Burr let slip his fear he was sure they would laugh at him. After all, he was the calmest of all of them, never held a strong opinion just reluctantly going along with what the others wanted. Burr held his breath and shut his eyes for the entirety of the ride.

" _C'était génial! Ça ne devient jamais ennuyeux!"_ Lafayette exclaimed running up to Hercules. He grabbed his friend by the hands and spun him around.

"Laf, stop." Hercules laughed "I don't go on rides, I don't need you taking me on one."

" _Mon ami_ , I could take you on a much wilder ride." Lafayette said quietly looking Hercules in the eye with a slight smirk on his lips.

Hercules blinked in surprise then his face softened "You're so funny Laf." he patted the other man on the shoulder. "C'mon lets see how the others took it, their stomach's aren't as strong as yours."

Lafayette watched Hercules go to their other friends, his shoulders dropping in defeat. he constantly dropped hints to Hercules that he liked him and yet the other man never seemed to pick up on them. Lafayette sighed and put his happy face back on, maybe he and Herc just weren't meant to be?

"John you feeling okay?" Alex patted him on the shoulder lightly "You're looking a bit pale."

Laurens gave Alex a weak smile in return "I'll be fine- I just think I'll sit the next ride out." He laughed. He still felt very dizzy from the whirlwind he'd just been on. Not that the ride wasn't fun! It was probably a bit _too_ fun for just gone seven in the morning.

"That's right join my side!" Hercules ginned nudging Laurens.

Alex shrugged "That's down to you guys" He waved to Lafayette "C'mon Laf! The queue is still only ten minutes! Lets go again!"

"You do not have to tell me twice!" Lafayette yelled back.

In the blink of an eye the pair were gone, it looked as though they were racing each other to get in line… they probably were.

John and Hercules went and stood with the bags. "They are non-stop." Hercules' face looked so fond, his eyes brimming with love for his friends and their quirkiness.

"They sure are." Laurens leaned against the wall behind them, looking up at the huge ride they had just been on. He felt so pleased that he'd been on it and lived to tell the tale, but he didn't think he'd be doing it again any time soon. Though, the chance to hold Alexanders hand again may make it worth it.

The pair stood in a comfortable silence for a moment, taking in the morning air and clear blue sky. When Hercules noticed someone stood nearby clutching their stomach. "Hey, buddy, you okay? Can I help?"

The stranger looked up.

"Burr?" Laurens said in surprise. He'd forgotten the other man had ridden the ride with them. Aaron had the unfortunate situation of being paired with Lafayette on the ride, who had insisted on sitting at the front.

"I'm fine." Burr snapped quickly holding a hand up to wave the other men away.

"You don't look it." Hercules added, giving the other man a bottle of ice cold water.

Aaron had gratefully accepted the drink after a moment's hesitation. He took his time to re-compose himself. "where is Alexander?" He finally said.

"He and Laf went to ride again." John answered, scrolling through his phone.

"Again!?" Burr looked at them in disbelief. Then at the ride. Then at his friends again. "No way."

"They love thrill rides. Of course they would."

"well. Fine. I will ride again also." Burr stated, his confident voice was unconvincing to say the least. "I can't have Alexander outdoing me here either."

"You don't have to ride if your don't-" Hercules began but Burr had already shot off to the 'Single Riders' line.

John and Hercules shared a look, they silently decided they couldn't stop him even if they tried.

"Hey you want to play Heads Up?" John asked as he tapped on the app on his phone.

"Yeah sure, load up the Star Wars category, considering we marathoned them all the other day we should be pretty good."

"Bet I can get more than you."

"You're on."

 **07:45**

Lafayette and Alexander came off the ride, laughing like idiots, an arm slung happily around each others shoulders.

Hercules and John had just finished their game when the pair arrived to them.

"was it better the second time?"

"as always! But-" Laf began before he made eye contact with Alex again and they both couldn't hold back their giggles. They were so childish when left alone together.

"What have you guys done?" Laurens asked skeptically.

"Just you wait." Alex rubbed the tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Hurry up Burr! Or you'll miss it!" Lafayette explained over his shoulder, as he was already marching off in the direction of the rides photo booth.

Aaron groaned in reply.

 **07:50**

And there its was.

On the LED screen above the staffs head.

What can only be described as a modern renaissance painting caught on camera.

A photo of Lafayette and Alex going down the rides steepest drop where they had somehow managed to point directly at the camera, wink and blow a kiss.

Alex and Lafayette were beside themselves with joy.

"Can I get two photo frames and three key-rings, _S'il vous plaît_? Laf beamed at the worker.

She made up his order and commented on how she'd never seen someone- let alone _two_ people manage to pose on that ride before. It was so impressive that she gave them both a voucher for free small popcorn as a reward.

Lafayette and Alex turned back to their friends triumphantly.

"How did you ever do that?" Hercules, Laurens and Burr said in stunned unison.

"We can get anything we set our minds too done." Alex said smugly "We held that pose throughout the whole drop! Just to make sure we got a good shot of us."

"We haven't got a photo of us together in so long, we felt this would be the perfect opportunity. We had time to plan in the line you see." Lafayette said as he handed Alex his photo and key ring happily.

"Thanks Laf! But, why the extra key ring?" Alex asked.

"Oh this?" he dangled the keyring somewhat wickedly in front of his friend's faces, "Well a certain someone else is in the picture and I thought he may like a copy."

Burr snatched the key ring off of his friend and looked at it in a panic.

There he was.

In the top right corner.

Quite simply, he looked the embodiment of pure terror.

Eyes wide, knuckles going pale at the sheer grip he had on the safety harness and his mouth clamped shut clearly holding in the most almighty of screams.

Burr glanced over at the others who were all looking at a picture Lafayette held and laughing. He felt so embarrassed, he shouldn't have come on this stupid trip, he knew he hated rides and yet he couldn't stand the thought of not being able to do something that Alexander could do so easily.

Aaron was just about to make his exit when a hand clapped him on the back with a such a force that it could only be Hercules Mulligan.

"Nothing to be ashamed of about not liking rides- you couldn't pay me to go on that death trap!" he reassured the other man lightly.

"Yeah man, it's no big deal, once was more than enough for me." Laurens smiled.

"We aren't all blessed with stomachs of steel." Lafayette added.

Alex took the park map out of his pocket "The next ride is one we can all enjoy anyway- it's just over here." he pointed to his left.

They all smiled expectantly a Burr, who straightened up and rolled his eyes with a smirk "Well we had better check it out then."

"Right!" Alex fist pumped and turned on his heel, heading towards the next ride.

Laurens jogged up to Alex and they walked together.

Lafayette linked his arm with Hercules, another happy pair.

Burr walked behind them. He was used to fifth wheeling with this group. He was just waiting for the day they would officially start dating instead on constantly pining after one and other all the time- it was hard to watch sometimes. Burr smiled to himself, he liked his own company more anyway and he enjoyed watching them- they always made him laugh. Even when laughing at him it wasn't even particularly evil.

Perhaps he would enjoy today after all.

" _It's looking to be a beautiful day here at Yorktown. Please remember to stay hydrated at our complimentary water fountains. Current queue times are at an average of twenty to thirty minutes. We hope you're having a great time!"_

 **8:00**

The group stood in line for 'Uptown'. A calm and fun boat tour ride for all ages. The oldest remaining ride at the park and one of the most loved. Uptown is peaceful, perfect for settling the adrenaline rush some of the park's other rides may cause.

They played 'Fuck Marry Kill' in the line for the ride (though they called it 'Bed Wed Behead' so that any younger ears listening in wouldn't catch on to their conversation). Playing games always made queue times fly by, they were on the ride before they knew it.

Alex turned to Burr "Just because we are on the ride now doesn't mean you don't have to answer- just means you get more thinking time. King George the III, Theodosia form work or the main Emoji from the Emoji Movie."

"You mean Gene." Hercules corrected him.

"Yes. Sorry. Of course." Alex snorted "You gotta answer Burr."

"You guys are crazy." Burr said has he tried to focus on the petty surroundings of the ride instead of having to focus on the ridiculous question that was being posed.

"Yes but we are also fun." Lafayette lent back in his chair, resting his hands comfortably on his lap.

The ride was such a lovely experience for them all.

For the most part…

There is one very small dip on Uptown towards the end. No more than three meters and on a slow incline. But even that had been to much for Herc.

As the ride began to make its way up for the short and fun drop, Hercules had turned to Lafayette in absolute horror. "You said there was no drop on this ride!" He snapped, the betrayal in his voice oh so real.

" _Mon Amour_ you must relax, it is only small I promise! Like driving down a hill."

Hercules laughed sarcastically "You're just trying to make it sound like nothing so I don't flip out at you for making me go on this!"

"You're being a bit dramatic don't you think?"

He had no reply to this- Hercules simply clamped his hands tightly on to the rail in front of him, shut his eyes and began breathing deeply to calm himself.

Lafayette bit his lip. He was starting to feel guilty now, perhaps this was too much. He reached out tenderly and placed his hand over Hercules' "Please, you must trust me. I would not put you on something that you wouldn't enjoy."

The other man nodded. He flipped his hand over and intertwined his and Lafayette's fingers together. Although Hercules' grip was tight, Laf couldn't quite believe that he was finally holding hands with his love- if only the circumstances were more romantic.

" _Mon dieu, tu es si mignon. je t'aime tellement_." Lafayette said out loud (he had not meant to) feeling his cheeks grow hot. His whole body was tingling, from the tips of his fingers on the hand that held Hercules' all the way through to his toes. This was what love was supposed to feel like in fairy tales, not real life.

 **08:40**

Laurens, Hercules and Lafayette mulled around in the rides gift shop. Aaron and Alex went outside to argue about Aaron's answer he had finally given to the Fuck, Marry, Kill question posed earlier.

Laf laughed to himself as he heard Alex exclaim loudly "So you're telling me you'd fuck Gene. An Emoji. Over King George the III!?" Lafayette really admired his _petit lion_ for being so confident and full of sheer life. His admiration for Alexander when hand in hand with his pity for Aaron Burr who seemed to take the full force of Alex's relentless energetic questioning at all times.

He looked over at Hercules who had been very quiet since they had gotten off the ride.

The small drop in the ride had been as calm and easy as Lafayette had said it would be, Hercules had just worked himself up to the point of near panic- and now it seemed like he was giving Lafayette the silent treatment out of sheer stubbornness. Well, Laf was not having that, he'd had the smallest taste of being intimate with Hercules and there was no way he was about to give up on having that feeling for the rest of his life.

"It was not so bad was it?" He offered.

"I guess." Herc shrugged "It's kind of hard to be scared when I've got someone like you to ground me." He smiled at Lafayette in such a way that it left the other man in a stunned love struck silence.

Lafayette's mind was going in to overdrive, was that… flirting?

He shook away the thought, he was just wishful thinking.

" _J'ai besoin d'un tour de frisson. à présent_." He muttered walking briskly out of the shop to where Aaron and Alex were arguing.

 **08:42**

Laurens jumped in front of Hercules wearing a tacky but cute souvenir hat for the Uptown ride "What do you think?"

"It brings out your eyes." Hercules chuckled plucking the hat off the shorter mans head and placing it back on the stand.

"Hey! Maybe I wanted to buy that."

"As if you can afford it on your student allowance."

"touche…"

"Anyway I don't think Alex will find that look the most attractive." Hercules reasoned. Sneakily bringing up Laurens' crush.

John 'shh-ed' him quickly looking around for sight of Alex anywhere "I told you too keep that quiet. Besides-" He straightened up "I think he would find it cute, _actually_."

"Well Alex does have odd tastes."

"Whatever, you can tease me all you want about Alex, at least I plan on confessing at some point. You need to say something to Lafayette before I do it for you. Hell- you guys were even holding hands on that last ride! What are you waiting for?"

Hercules paused for a long moment, looking thoughtfully at a novelty snow globe he held in his hand "The right moment, I think. Lafayette deserves only the best- I gotta make sure I can give it to him."

Laurens let out a small fond sigh, he looked out the shop window at their friends. "Well you better hope that moment hurries up- you forget how popular Lafayette is." he pointed at said Frenchman who was talking to a rather stunning young lady in a yellow dress. He made her laugh and she touched his arm gently before waving goodbye and joining her friends with similar dresses of different colours (pink and blue).

Hercules gulped nervously "Okay I'll hurry up."

Laurens felt triumphant as they left they shop. Now, if someone could give him a kick like he'd just given Hercules, he'd be dating Alex in no time.

 **09:00**

The group had found a routine that worked for them

One big ride and one small ride.

This was mostly for Aaron Burr could keep up his facade that he had as much of a tolerance for rides as Alexander. Even though they all told him he didn't have to ride if he didn't want to, Burr kept forcing himself.

Burr was usually so relaxed, it was odd to see him actually fighting to prove something for once.

Alex, Aaron, Lafayette and Laurens had gone on a ride which Hercules would only describe as a death trap. It was essentially a chair that raised up slowly, then when you least expect it, drops at a shocking speed. Herc found that one hard to even _watch_ , the sheer height of the ride was astounding.

After that ride everyone looked a bit pale in the face from fear- except Lafayette who looked as exhilarated as ever.

They went on the Carousel next. They may have been the oldest ones on it but, who cares?

 **10:00**

After another hour of trying to keep up with his more thrill seeking friends, Burr had finally decided to take a moment to himself. He honestly felt sick.

He slipped away from the rest of his group and bought himself a cold lemonade and some salted popcorn. Burr found a spot in the shade on a bench sat down and took some time to shut his eyes and calm himself. As much as he liked his friends he needed his own company sometimes.

"Aaron?" a voice Burr would recognize anywhere called out.

He opened his eyes and sat forward "Theodosia?" It was no secret that Burr was head over heels in love with Theodosia. They worked in the same department at the office, she would always help Burr with his computer when he was having troubles.

"I thought it was you." She smiled sweetly, brushing some of her hair over her ear "I could television my eyes, I thought you hated theme parks the other day?"

"I do." Burr grumbled "But I got dragged along with Alexander and his crew."

"I'm not the biggest fan either but some of them are fun." She sat next to Burr on the bench, he offered her some popcorn which she gratefully accepted "I'm here with my friend Eliza and her sisters. Its her youngest sister Peggy's birthday and she is mad on thrill rides, so we all chipped in to take her here as a surprise. I've been sitting out on some of the bigger rides."

"She sounds like Alex and Lafayette- I don't know how they can enjoy that."

She shrugged, not understanding either "Thank you for the popcorn. We only got here an hour ago but I'm already hungry."

"No problem, I was dragged here at half past six" He yawned "It's been a long day already."

"I guess we had better make the most of it- the weather is beautiful today." she seemed thoughtful for a moment. "Have- have you been on Uptown yet?" she asked timidly.

Aaron suddenly felt an off-mix of nervous energy and excitement fill him at the way she had asked "I have, but I really enjoyed that one. It'd be nice to ride it again without Alex pestering me." he tried to smile coolly at her but he probably looked extremely goofy.

Theodosia's heart jumped a beat, Burr looked so- cute when he smiled "Well then would you like to ride it with me? I know the queue time is long but I feel like its worth it."

A sudden burst of confidence filled Burr and he took Theodosia's hand in his gently, looking her in the eyes "I'm willing to wait for it."

 **10:15**

"Where's Burr?" Hercules asked, sipping on his coke he'd just bought.

The gang all looked around and they couldn't spot him anywhere.

"I'll call him hang on." Alex got his phone out and searched for Burr's number when a text form said man came through.

 **Text from: Aaron Burr**

 **Received at 10:17**

" _Bumped in to Theo, going on some rides with her. DON'T come find us. Text when you guys are heading home."_

Alex raised his eyebrows at the text and quickly typed his reply with a grin.

 **Text to: Aaron Burr**

 **Sent at 10:17**

" _We wont, you have my word. On one condition, you let us know how it goes ;) and you finally ask her out!"_

The reply was almost instant

 **Text from: Aaron Burr**

 **Received at 10:18**

" _Thank you. You're one to talk- Need I mention Laurens?"_

 **Text to: Aaron Burr**

 **Sent at 10:18**

" _...Touche."_

 **Text from: Aaron Burr**

 **Received at 10:18**

" _;) "_

Alex closed his phone, returning it to his pocket "He's managed to bump in to Theodosia, and they're going on some rides together- go figure."

"I can feel it-" Lafayette said wistfully "Love is in the air."

" _Our restaurants and snack bars are second to none! Please take a moment to try some of the food on offer. Our world famous Vanilla and Coffee Muffins are sure to blow you away with flavour!"_

 **10:30**

They went on a 4D shooting range ride next. They shared a kart on the ride, and were all shooting against each other to win. They made a bet that the lowest scorer would have to do something for the highest scorer- what that was, they had not decided yet.

"It's a good thing Burr isn't here, he's a terrible shot!" Alex laughed as he fired off round after round of the laser gun.

"You aren't much better look at your score" Laurens teased as he tapped the monitor in front of Alex smugly.

Alex glanced down and was horrified at the shockingly low score "M-y my gun may be broken!" He panicked shooting more viciously that before.

"I think it's just your aim." Laurens snickered as he racked up an impressive score.

"Do not relax yet _mes amis_! We have an enemy to defeat!"

"Laf you're getting a bit too into this." Hercules chimed in, his face holding a stiff look of absolute focus as they shot away enemies.

"Take that! And that! Oh you want some too? Ha! Take it! _Tu ne peux pas me battre! Je suis imparable_!" Lafayette continued to babble away in French after that, whenever he was really focusing on something his native tongue took over completely.

 **FINAL SCORE BOARD:**

 **PLAYER 2 (John) : 103,229**

 **PLAYER 3 (Hercules): 100,007**

 **PLAYER 4 (Lafayette): 99,884**

 **PLAYER 1(Alexander): 65,492**

Alex stared at the leaderboard in absolute disbelief for a good five minutes "I demand a re-match!" he cried as his friends dragged him away.

"Face it Alex, you lost." Hercules patted his shoulder "The queue for that ride is over an hour long now, you sure you want a re-match now?"

Lafayette nodded "He has a point _mon petit lion_ , you are not one for patiently waiting."

Alex folded his arms and pouted like a child "Whatever." he turned to Laurens "I believe I owe you a forfeit."

Laurens coughed quietly to clear his throat "Yes, I believe you do." he seemed very shy for someone who had just won such a prize "Your forfeit, is to, uh-" he paused "Take me out to dinner."

Hercules and Lafayette grabbed each others hands in excitement and surprise, amazed that they were _finally_ getting to see their friends agree to start dating.

Unfortunately Alex didn't quite take the hint.

"Well sure, I'll take us all out! My treat- its been a while since we had a proper-"

"No. Just me." Laurens corrected more confidently, suddenly scared that his big chance might slip though his fingers. "Alexander Hamilton, I won the game and so I'm asking you to be my prize- by talking me on a date."

Laf and Herc looked eagerly between the pair, still clutching on to one and other, unable to contain their excitement.

For one in his lifetime Alexander was speechless.

"I- that is - I mean." He started about five different sentences, stumbling on his words every time, face getting a more rosy shade of pink each time. He took a deep breath in and exhaled shakily "Yes. Of course. _God_ I've been trying to find the right moment to ask you out for so long now." he laughed wearily running a hand through his hair.

Laurens had never seen Alex with a smile this stunning before. The sunny day only seemed to make the man shine even brighter.

If John wasn't in love with Alex before, he was now and forever more.

Alex stepped forward and held Laurens in a tight embrace which the other man happily returned. They stayed like that for a while enjoying the start of a connection that was sure to last a lifetime.

Lafayette wiped a tear from his eye "Ah, this is like a modern day fairy tail." he lent more in to Hercules' side and rested his head on his shoulder. Staring lovingly at his friends new found relationship.

"It sure is." Hercules hummed thoughtfully.

John and Alex had broken apart from this hug now and were enthusiastically chatting to one and other at a ridiculous speed.

"C-come on guys!" Laurens exclaimed eagerly "Let's go on the Teacups!" then he and Alex waked off briskly in the direction of the next ride, their hands bumping against each others every now and again as they walked- both of them too shy to hold hands just yet.

 **11:45**

Alex and Lafayette had paired together on the Teacups spinning about as fast as possible.

Hercules and Laurens had gone at a much more normal pace.

They had all ended up dizzy and had to take a break after the ride to stop the world from spinning.

Hercules spotted Aaron Burr going on the teacups just after them, he wasn't with Theodosia but with the girl in the yellow dress he had spotted earlier talking to Lafayette. He noticed Theodosia sat near them with their groups bags.

Hercules made eye contact with Burr for a fleeting second and he looked like a man fearing for his life. Herc didn't blame him. That girl looked as fired up about rides as both Alex and Laf combined! Burr was in for one wild ride.

As a group, they decided now was a good time to eat their packed lunch and get out of the sun for a bit.

 **12:20**

Alex and Laurens were clearly making up for lost time where they had been pining after one and other instead of dating. They were basically joined at the hip as they sat and ate together, sharing bits of their lunch, laughing at almost everything the other one said. Sheer pleasure just radiating off of them in to the air around them.

The air around Lafayette and Hercules wasn't as pleasant. In fact, it was tense. The pair weren't talking. Just eating in silence and listening to their friends.

It wasn't that they didn't want to talk, its that neither of them knew where to start.

Eventually Hercules heaved a sigh and put his sandwich down "Look, Lafayette, there's something I really want to talk about."

Lafayette stopped eating also, he couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with his friend he felt apprehensive. He wanted so badly for Hercules to feel the same way. But there was more evidence pointing towards Hercules wanting nothing more the friendship between them.

After all, they'd be best of friends for years now, why ruin it?

He raised a hand to stop his friend from talking, he smiled bitterly "It Is okay, we do not need to talk about it. I understand. Why ruin all we have built up just because I cannot control my feelings?" He laughed but it was so forced, so joyless.

"But _I_ want to talk about it." Hercules countered softly "-and I think you're jumping the gun a bit Laf."

Lafayette looked up at this comment, he searched Hercules' face for any sign that he was lying or that somehow this was just a cruel joke. " _Je ne comprends pas_ …"

"And I don't always understand you when you speak french." Hercules chuckled lightly.

" _Je suis désolé-_ uh, I mean-" He swallowed nervously "I'm sorry." Lafayette shrugged his shoulders in, looking sheepish.

"Don't be, I find it very…" Hercules searched for the word he wanted "Attractive. When you speak french that is." he took a gulp of his drink, throat suddenly going dry.

"Well they do say it is the language of love." Lafayette's usual bravado and confidence was stating to return now "So what are you saying?" he asked, raising a suggestive eyebrow at the other man, his lips quirking up at the sides slyly.

"I'm saying that, I'd like to go out with you. I want you to be my boyfriend. _mon petit chou_."

Lafayette gazed tenderly at Hercules. " _Mon amoure_ , it would be my absolute pleasure." the words rolled off his tongue as if he'd wanted to say them his whole life. "Did Alexander tell you to say that last bit?" he giggled.

Before Hercules could open his mouth to answer Alex had already butted in "Yes he did!"

John and Alex had stopped looking at each other and had been watching their friends for a little while now.

Laurens stood triumphantly and poured them all some more orange juice in to their disposable picnic glasses. "I propose a toast. To all of us finally talking a leap in to what we have all wanted for years now, but never had the guts to go for. Raise a glass!"

"To a happy future!" Alex added, mind racing with positive thoughts and ideas of what the future has in store for them all.

"To love!" Hercules grinned, eyes locked fondly on Lafayette.

"To a day at the Theme Park making us all see the light! _à votre santé!_ "

"Cheers!" They all cried, knocking their plastic cups together and taking a drink of the cool orange juice.

" _Current ride wait time is at an average of thirty to forty minutes. Feel free to purchase one of our reasonably priced fast passes for the rides if you want to make the most of your day here at Yorktown!"_

 **13:25**

They had spent more time talking at than they had anticipated over lunch.

But then they also hadn't anticipated not only one but two confessions of love over the course of the day either. So honestly, anything was game from here on out.

 **14:00**

The couples waited in line for and rode: Hurricane.

A ride with a much more intimidating name than what the actual ride was. Much like Uptown it was a scenic boat ride, the main difference being that you were basically guaranteed to get wet.

John got the most of it.

He looked somewhat like a drenched poodle after the ride, his usually curly and puffy hair dripping and heavy.

Alex stayed with John while he dried off. He gave him his jacket which had been kept safe and dry in his bag so that John wouldn't catch a chill from being wet.

Lafayette and Hercules went to go look around the park's gift shops together.

They would meet up later, in good time to get the perfect spot for the fireworks display and parade in the evening.

 **14:45**

"Thank god the weather is so nice today, no way would I be dry by now if the sun weren't out." John looked up at the clear sky, shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand.

"Yeah, we got lucky we chose today, couldn't ask for better weather." Alex agreed "That ride was worth getting soaked for though, man you looked hilarious!" He snickered, mind going back to John's look of absolute stunned horror when a wave of water had tipped completely over him.

John folded his arms in fake annoyance "Well it could have just have easily been you! If I remember correctly you were about to sit on that seat and then you let me go first instead. I basically took a _bullet_ for you Alexander."

"And I am oh so grateful for your service." Alex reached out and laced his fingers together with John's.

They stayed like that as they looked for something else to go on. Alex's finely tuned plan of making the most of the day had gone out the window ages ago.

When, out of the corner of his eye John spotted someone familiar and he instantly waved at them " ! Mr Washington!" he called.

The man looked over as he heard his name called out and his face brightened when he recognized John Laurens. "Please John, call me George when we aren't at University." He shook John's hand and then Alexander's- he had a tight and firm grip.

"Alex this is my History and Political Science Lecturer, George Washington." He smiled proudly "Best teacher you could ever wish for."

"You're too kind John." George laughed rubbing the back of his neck bashfully.

"What brings you here, sir?"

"I thought I'd treat Martha and the girls to a day out- I'm not one for rides, but they love them!" George said, affection for his family oozing from each word. "They're in the line for that-" he pointed at The Shot which wasn't too far away "While I find a good spot for the fireworks. Can you believe that my new kid, Frankie, has never seen a firework display? I felt like I needed to change that the second they told me."

"How many kids do you have- ?" Alex asked, curious.

"Twelve and counting! All adopted. Nine girls and three boys. I'm sure I can house more though, Mount Vernon is big enough and I love keeping the house lively. You and John should pop round sometime, son. Any friend of John's is always welcome."

"I- I'd like that, thank you." Alex nodded. He was acting much more timid than usual, something about the other man overwhelmed him.

"Me too, thanks George!" John beamed.

"Well that's settled then, just let me know a day that's good for you two and I'll see what I can do." he brought his hand to his chin and tapped it as he pondered a thought "Its been a while since I hosted a Barbecue, that could be fun- What do you guys think?"

John and Alex were quick to agree that it sounded like a perfect idea.

George happily shook both their hands again before he went off to get at the front for where the parks closing ceremony and firework display would be later on. "I'll see you kids later!" He called out as he waved them off.

Alex and John continued wandering the park, quietly enjoying the atmosphere.

"Isn't he just be best?" Laurens turned to Alex, he felt as though he had stars in his eyes "Teachers aren't supposed to be _that_ down to earth and nice, right?" he joked.

"Yeah, you've got a point there." Alex seemed in awe as he looked back at the spot where Washington had been standing only moments ago.

"You alright? You don't look yourself." Laurens frowned.

"I'm fine." Alex shook his head as if snapping himself out of wandering thoughts.

"I don't believe you." John said quizzically "You know you can tell me anything, right? I'm saying that as your friend and as your new boyfriend. If there's anyone you can trust, its me."

Alex sighed and kicked weakly a bit of gravel on the floor "This is going to sound stupid- don't laugh…"

"Oh my god please don't tell me you have a Daddy kink."

"What! No!"

"I'm kidding."

"Whatever." Alex rolled his eyes "You know how I'm an Orphan? Well I've been transferred from house to house my whole life until I was deemed stable enough to live on my own. Not that any of the foster families I had were particularly bad, but…"Alex trailed off, he looked incredibly lonely "If someone like had Fostered or adopted me, I could have had a real family I guess. I've never really thought about it before." he fiddled with the bottom of his t-shirt absentmindedly "Seeing such a kind father-figure in the flesh, I don't know, I think it made me think about what I could have had."

Laurens listened carefully to what the other had to say, he took it all in and gave Alexander a gentle squeeze of his hand "That's all in the past, and now you have possibly the best family ever. Me, Herc and Laf, hell, even Burr!" He paused for a beat "Friends are the family you can choose, friends are the best."

Alex let what John had just said process, the words sounded somewhat familiar "Did- did you just quote The Lego Batman Movie at me?"

"I might have"

"I cant believe you." Alex said as he absolutely lost it laughing.

John blushed "Hey don't laugh! That stupid song has been stuck in my head all day! And besides- the sentiment is nice!"

"No, it's better than nice John." Alex kissed his cheek lightly "Its exactly what I needed, you're right."

" _We hope your stay has been amazing today here at Yorktown theme park! The park shuts at six thirty. But before that, we have our daily closing ceremony and fireworks display. Please stick around- you'll never be truly satisfied if you miss it!"_

 **17:50**

There were exactly ten minutes until the days big finale.

Alex and Laurens ha managed to go on a few more rides together, nothing too crazy, stuff they could both enjoy to their full potential. They shared a tropical smoothie as they wandered.

Lafayette and Hercules and gone from shop to shop sampling sweet treats and looking at all the cute gifts. They tried to stay away from any wearable merchandise because Hercules would start roasting the quality of the fabric and the general lack of care that had gone in to the mass-produced product.

Nothing could rile Hercules Mulligan up quite like a poorly tailored product.

Laffayette found this extremely charming, it was amusing to see his usually calm and cool _petit chou_ getting so worked up.

Burr had had the most amazing day with Theodosia. He'd even managed to get her number, he was well on his way to making her _Mrs_ Burr like he always dreamed. Even hanging out with her friends the schuyler sisters was fun (if not bad for his blood pressure thanks to riding with Peggy).

They all met up at around four o'clock and found a nice place to stand. Burr introduced Theodosia and the sisters to the group and they all got along like a house on fire.

They chatted loudly in a circle, different conversations happening everywhere. From politics to puppies- you name it, they had spoken about it. Though it seemed chaotic, it was very organized chaos and the start of a great friendship or an alliance, even, between the two sides.

 **18:00**

The first firework boomed across the sky. Instantly stopping all conservation and directing everyone's eyes upwards.

It was truly a sight to behold. The sun setting on the horizon making the vast sky a beautiful shade of orange mixed with purple. The fireworks snapping and zooming upwards. It was a serious light show.

Alexander wondered how much it cost them to run this show each night.

While the display was going on performers roamed the area doing circus tricks.

There was a stage at the entrance of the park where a group of dancers and singers all in costume military gear performed the parks theme song: " _Yorktown: We'll turn your world upside down."_

Speakers strategically placed all over the park played the song as the actors on stage gave it their all.

The fireworks were let off in time to the beat of the song.

The whole experience was a symphony of sights and sounds.

When the show finished with a round of twenty false cannons firing confetti in to the audience with one last almost deafening boom. There was a stunned silence that fell over the crowd before everyone began cheering their hearts out. The closing ceremony certainly was something. People would come to the park just to see it.

 **18:30**

Alexander, John, Lafayette, Aaron and Hercules where back where they had started the adventure of their day. Back at the parking lot.

"We're stopping at Pizza Hut on the way back yeah?" John asked.

"Hell yeah." Hercules nodded in confirmation, unlocking his car. He and Lafayette were driving together.

"We'll see you there." Alex smiled. He would be driving with Burr and Laurens (Laurens had called dibs on the front seat).

"We should do this again sometime." Lafayette said dreamily as he looked back at the theme park which seemed so far away now.

"Wouldn't miss it for anything." Burr added gladly.

"See you in a bit!" They all waved to each other before getting in their respective cars.

 **18:45**

"You know what?" Aaron said as he looked out the window, looking at the rolling fields passing him by.

"What?" Alex answered. John had already fallen asleep in the passenger seat.

"I guess I owe you a drink." Burr rolled his eyes.

"That would be nice." Alex said softly, looking at his friend through the back mirror and winking at him.

The visit to Yorktown Theme Park became an annual event for them. The only thing that changed was the amount of people going. Their circle of friends grew and grew, and Alex finally had the large family he'd always wished for.

" _We hope you enjoyed your stay. You'll be back, time will tell!"_

 **The End.**

* * *

Thanks to this writing this fanfic myself and my friends all have a theme park trip planned for June! I cant wait!

I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I've never written a one shot this long!

Please let me know what you thought by leaving a comment or kudos! I want to know what you are like with rides at theme parks- are you a Lafayette or a Hercules?

If you really loved this, then please consider buying me a drink on Ko-fi! -  /L4L3B925# The help is greatly appreciated.

Thank you for reading and have a great day!


End file.
